smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Titanic/Part 3
Hefty, Vexy, and Smurfette are seen heading towards the dining hall. Glovey extends his hand to shake Hefty's. Hefty and Vexy however both turn their heads away and pretend to not see him as they greet other guests. Glovey rubs his head nervously. He then turns around and sees Smurfette walking down the stairs slowly as she stares at him. He gives her a warm smile and reaches for her hand. He slowly kisses it and stares at her for what seemed a second. He couldn't resist breaking character as he laughed. Glovey: I saw that in a play once and thought it would've been cool to try here. Smurfette giggles at him. Glovey then puts his arm around Smurfette's and walks slowly, smiling with his head up while Smurfette laughed at the sight. Smurfette then gets Hefty and Vexy's attention. Smurfette: Hefty. Vexy. You both remember Glovey. Hefty: Glovey? Glovey Smurf? That's amazing! You almost can pass off as one of us, a gentleman. Too bad that stupid glove gave you away. Glovey snickers his lips as he says, Glovey: Almost. Though, I do recall you not even recognizing me a minute ago. Hefty: Oh no, we ignored you. Come along everyone. Let us find a table. He's extraordinary. Hefty walks away wit his rich crowd as Glovey gives a fake smile. Smurfette however frowns in disgust at the sight of Hefty.Smurfette pulls Glovey and shows him around her world this time. She points at various guests and waves at them. She even introduces many to Glovey Smurf. She makes up tales about the two and how he had saved her. There were many versions of the story of how Glovey had saved her. Nanny approaches the happy Smurfs. Nanny: I hope you won't get jealous, Smurfette. I too want to be escorted by this handsome young man. Smurfette giggles as Glovey puts his other arm around Nanny's arm. The trio finally walk to their table and take their seats. Nanny then whispers to Glovey. Nanny: Don't be nervous, sonny. You're doing fine. Just act like you're some prince from another world. Smurfette: Everyone. This is Glovey Smurf. Everyone stared at Glovey with disgust. They questioned him harshly. Vexy: Tell us how your find the accommodations of your chambers? Glovey: Well... not that many rats and roaches. Everyone laughs at him. Hefty: Do excuse him, he's from the third class. He's only here because he "supposedly" saved my fiancee. Smurfette: Mr. Glovey Smurf is a fine artist too. The best I have seen. He showed me some of his collection. Everyone smirked and coughed. Vexy: Tell us where you live? Glovey: I currently live here in the Titan. I never had a permanent home. I move here and there. Vexy: And how is it that you were able to afford a third class in the first place? Glovey: Hmm! Oh, I won two tickets in a game of poker.Me and my friend, Painter beat some trolls and son this trip. Glovey appears puzzled as he stares at his spoons and forks. Luckily, Nanny helps him cheat to look good. Glovey: A very, very... lucky hand. Glovey then gives another warm smile at Smurfette. Hefty: Ah, but a real Smurf makes his own luck, eh Mr.Glovey Smurf. Glovey nods and then looks lost again. Vexy: And you find all this... very appealing? Asks Vexy with a look like she wanted to crush him. Glovey: Oh yes ma'am. I got everything I need right here. The air in my lungs. I few black pieces of paper with some pens. I love waking up alive everyday, waiting for something new to happen. Never the same thing. I'll never know where I'll end up. Who I might meet. Last week, I was asleep under a bridge, and right now I'm sitting with rich people having a real meal for the first time in years. I say we make each day count. Nanny: Well said, Glovey. Well said. Smurfette then raises her glass and makes a toast as she smiles at Glovey. Smurfette: To make each day count. Everyone joins, then resumes eating.Finally, everyone finishes and takes off. Glovey: Welp... time to return to my fellow slaves. Smurfette: Wait Glovey... Must you go...? Glovey then holds Smurfette's hands and secretly gives her a message. "Meet me next to the hall in Third Class" Smurfette heads down the halls until she finds Glovey again. She hears music and singing along with lots of cheering. Glovey: Ready to go to a real party? This is where all the lassies go. Smurfette: What? Glovey: Something I learned here on the Titan. I met a Smurf who told me. Smurfette walks in and sees many Smurfsman dancing to loud music. Glovey is seen dancing with little Sassette. He spins her around and swings her arms around. He then sees Smurfette watching him. Glovey: I'm going to dance with her now, okay? Sassette: What?! But... but... Glovey: Hey, you're still my best girl, Sassette. Glovey smiles as Sassette grabs her heart and twirls around to the music. Glovey begins to swing Smurfette around and dance with her. Suddenly they are the spotlight. Both begin to perform an Irish tap dance.Soon, everyone joins them. Glovey grabs her hand and both begin to spin out of control as they laugh their lungs out. Unfortunately, a nosy Gargamel sneaks his way into the party and sees Glovey dancing with Smurfette. He then calls Vexy and Hefty. Hefty angrily drags Smurfette out as Gargamel holds Glovey back. He appears disappointing as he sees her disappear. Everyone gets bummed out, thus ending the party. Hefty drags Smurfette into their room. They are both seen sitting in a small table. Hefty: I was hoping you would've come to me. You will never behave in such a manner again. Do I make myself clear? Smurfette appears frightened and then gets angry as she gets up. Smurfette: I am not one of your slaves that you can command. I am your fiancee and... Hefty: That's right.My fiancee. Hefty suddenly flips the table over, breaks the silverware, then throws a big slap at Smurfette's face. Hefty: MY FIANCEE!!! Meaning, my wife in practice! And you will honor me! You will act like the woman you are meant to be and I will not be made a fool of. Do I make myself absolutely clear?! Smurfette nods horrified as tears run down her face. Hefty: Good. Do excuse my manners... Hefty then exits the room as Smurfette cries and panics by breathing heavily. Vexy then walks in and helps Smurfette change her clothes. Vexy: Let me make myself clear sister. You are not to see that imp again. Smurfette: Oh zip it, Vexy. You're gonna give yourself migraine. Vexy gets angry holds Smurfette tight. Vexy: This isn't a game, you smurf! The situation is dire. We are broke. Hefty is the only chance we have. Do you want to see your sister working as a maid? Do you want to see our parents working in real jobs? I enjoy this luxurious life, and I will not tolerate you ruining this for me you selfish piece of smurf! Smurfette: It's not fair! Suddenly Vexy looks down. Vexy: It never was fair. Not for our kind. We have the title of rich, of rules, of gods. But we are still women... Smurfette: Fine... Days go by. Glovey doesn't get to see or hear from Smurfette. He begins to worry. He tries to sneak his way into first class, but always ends up getting kicked out by Gargamel. Smurfette is with Vexy the whole time. They spend their days listening to Captain Dreamy and Handy as they explain how the Titan moves and controls. Smurfette is once again tormented with boredom. Glovey finally catches a glimpse of Smurfette. He sneaks once more into first class, hoping to reach the girl. She is suddenly pulled by an arm. She freaks out as she doesn't recognize the sleeve until she sees a disguised Glovey Smurf. They begin to whisper. Smurfette: Glovey! You have to go now. Glovey: Smurfette, I need to talk to you! Smurfette: I have been forbidden from seeing you. Smurfette: Look, Glovey. I'm engaged. I'm marrying Hefty. I love him. Glovey: Please just listen to me. I am dirt poor. I have two candy canes in my pocket and five shillings of gold. You're the most beautiful and best girl ever and... Smurfette: Glovey, no... Glovey: Listen, please. I know that goat won't treat you right. Remember? You jump, I jump. They will break you. I don't want you to get hurt. Smurfette: It's not your duty to save me. Glovey: Maybe not... But I want to. Smurfette: I have to go... Goodbye... Smurfette runs away and returns to her rich crowds again. She appears lost once again. She begins to regret taking off. She slowly sneaks off again. She searches the ship, hoping to find our poor hero. She spots him in the same edge where he had rescued her. He stares at the waves. Smurfette: Hello, Glovey. I've changed my mind. I love you... Glovey smiles as she approaches him. Glovey: Give me your hand, and close your eyes. It's okay. Step up. No peeking. Glovey holds Smurfette and has her stand on top of the ship's railing. He then opens her arms and makes her fly. Smurfette: Glovey.... we're flying! They both smile warmly at each other and stare into their eyes. They get closer until they share a slow passionate kiss as soft wind blows on their faces. Smurf to Part 4 Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Titanic Chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles